Teenage Dirtbag
by TheRealPrincessTigerLily
Summary: Re written, should be better ha woopsy. Jordan knight is the typical girl, nothing special about her just like you or me, she cant sing, cant dance and has no talents ecxept her knowledge for her TV shows and films and inst bad at math, that can count as an extraordinary talent right? then the strangest thing happens... R&R I guess its a little AU Jacob/OC or Paul/OC?(has swearing)
1. preface

**Preface.**

"**I need your advice though" he said sitting on the damp table I had just dragged the white dirty washcloth over.  
"Why? You got me this detention cleaning the tables, why should I do anything in your favour?" I asked  
"because" he said arrogantly, I sighed  
"since I have nothing better to do… what is your problem" I asked and he sighed  
"confidential?" he asked and I rolled my eyes  
"who am I going to tell?" I asked throwing my hands in the air angrily  
"your friend-" he said but I cut him off  
"I wont tell, swear on Dobby's grave" I said putting my hand over my heart, he chuckled and I smirked for a millisecond.  
He huffed and then rubbed his forhead  
"I have tables to clean" I said annoyed  
"fine, I love this girl, she is madly inlove with another guy and she loves me, I know she does but she wont tell me, she is beautiful, smart, funny, I have known her forever… I love her" he said and butterflies in my stomach fluttered rapidly  
"but I don't know what to do, do I just leave it or just tell her…?" he said and I smiled a real toothy grin  
"you should tell her, tell her exactly how you feel, because if she loves you back, im sure she does, then she will at least know everything and you will be there for her all the time if she needs you, Jacob go for it" I said smiling  
"wow" he said and I smiled and looked down at my hands, that was holding a white washcloth with a red outline  
"Thanks Jordan, honestly you are great at giving advice" he said his warm eyes burning into mine  
"its… its okay" I said nodding and tucking a piece of my wavy hair behind my ear  
"Seeya later then, I gotta go call Bella!" he yelled running out the room, that is not what I really wanted to hear, my eyes burned and my heart dropped.  
"yeah bye" I yelled my groggy cry voice coming through, he didn't notice or care of course.**

**Why is it that we single and inexperienced people always give advice and fall inlove just for our loved ones to choose other people.**

**I gripped the table hard  
"don't cry, don't cry" I pleaded with myself, I clenched my jaw and looked up to the celling and the tears dribbled over racing down my cheeks, I breathed out through my mouth and sniffed, I lifted the back of my hand to cover under my nose  
"its not worth it" I whispered to myself as my heart shattered into a million, I slid my back down the science table and buried my head in my hands, my whole body shook, why does it have to be this way?**

**I wiped my eyes and threw the washcloth in the sink, I don't even care anymore about my poxy detention.**

**I grabbed my backpack and ran out of the classroom my hand covering my mouth and sprinted down the halls to the girls toilets, the cleaners had finished this side of the school now thank god, I ran into the cubical and dropped to my knees and puked, the stomach ache and nausea is getting worse, I was breathing heavy and crying, I lifted a shaky hand and flushed it my whole body was shaking as I stood up, I gripped my stomach and gasped in agony, gasping out a few chosen curses and holding the bathroom sink for support, I turned on the taps and washed out my mouth gripping my stomach and then I looked up and jumped back at the sight.**

**I looked terrible, deathly pale and black circles under my eyes, I stumbled out of the bathroom and down the corridor towards the school doors, I opened the double doors and the whoosh of cold air slapped me across the face and my body turned into a sack of coal and dropped to the ground with a loud thud…**


	2. Detention

**HELLO MY LOVELIES! Well I decided to re-write this story and make it better, I wasn't happy with my poor language in the last one (Woopsy) I just felt it wasn't serious, I dunno.**

**Anyway, Jordan is portrayed similar to Venessa Hudgens so when you think or Jordan think of her? Okay good.**

**I don't want to give anything away but I guess I am kinda drifting through this though because I have no idea where I am going with this so bear with me.**

Chapter one

Jordan Knight awoke to the trill of her alarm clock, she dry sobbed feeling sorry for herself as she left the warm embrace of her duvet and slid down the ladder of the bunk bed she shares with her sister, she slid the screen on her iPhone to stop the noise and it did, she sighed and then rubbed her eyes, Friday! Her mind cried and she tiredly opened her chest of drawers for fresh underwear and grabbed her white blouse hanging up, skirt, tights and some socks, she changed into them and then slid on her ugly tie and slipped on a thin black sweater to go over the top of her blouse and cover her ugly tie, well it also was winter and almost Christmas so you could expect the cold outside.

She dared to look at herself then, her hair was messy and wavy as hell now reaching her hips, she slid on some hair bobbles onto her wrist in case she wanted to tie up her hair at school.

She grimanced at the figure in the mirror she despised, she thought herself to be fat, some people would occasionally call her fat because they knew it would affect her views on herself.

Her stomach wasn't flat but hardly stood out, she had reasonable breasts to balance it out, and curved hips she despises, her thighs are big and her calves aren't small either, she sighed and brushed the tips of her chocolate hair with washed out red dye giving it an gingery glint she also didn't like.

She walked over to her school bag (just a black backpack) and pulled her makeup bag from it.

She dotted concealer around her face over her red pimples and spots she had, she hated that too, she didn't have porcelain skin, nope spots penetrated that space, they are small and spread across her forhead and sometimes show up on her chin, but thanks to the art of makeup she can cover it up, still doesn't mean she isn't nervous and worried all the time, she rubbed it in and then put a coat of mineral powder over her face and then pulled out a pink lip pen and coloured her lips in a natural dark pink but also made them stand out, then she went to glide the eyeliner over the top of her eye in a thin line and then put mascara on, squirted nicki manaj's pink Friday perfume on her and left her bedroom and jogged down the stairs phone in hand.

Hearing her mom wake up and dad she sat on the sofa for a good 10 minutes listening to the killers and scrolling on her instagram and then twitter account.

"morning" her mother said weakly as she descended the stairs her black hair messy and makeup smudged.  
Jordan made a noise that could resemble a 'hi' her mom walked into the kitchen and set to making breakfast.

_Seriously I'm 16, she shouldn't be babying me like this, its annoying_ her negative mind whined.

She walked into the kitchen five minutes later and her mother gave her a bowl of cookie crisps and she smiled slightly and dug in eating them, her mother gave her tea as well even though Jordan prefers coffee like her dad.

Ugh her dad.

She mentally growled and gripped the handle on her mug harder, her dad, a good for nothing drunk who makes no effort with them and lazily flops around the house demanding the TV remote and that they switch off what they want to watch just because a Hockey match is on, and always picking on the 3 children, Jordan, her older sister (when she is there) who's name is Grace and younger brother who's name is Reece, he mainly picked on Grace because he knew he could get under her skin, but Jordan posed as a threat to his insults and mind games, she wouldn't let him get under her skin, she was a good actor, she has been acting throughout her whole life, she would just brush him off and say 'shut up' calmly or 'okay them whatever' and walk up the stairs to her room, eyes on fire and ready to rant.

"whats up?" her mom asked, Jordan snapped out of it, her seething being put on hold, still boiling beneath her skin and eyes blazing  
"nothing" Jordan said completely calmly, Jordan was unpredictable, her mom knew better than to just pounce on her with the questions, even if it was a problem Jordan was independent, she left the nest when she learnt to walk in her eyes, Jordan was good at sorting problems out and always seen the easy way of things due to her laziness.

"Did you watch the vampire diaries then?" Jordan asked  
"yeah" her mom said and Jordan nodded chewing her cereal  
"Im so shipping Steferine" Jordan said and her mom frowned  
"tumbr shit" Jordan said and her mom scowled  
"no swearing" she scolded  
"you and me both know that that has no effect on the future, I swear as I breath"" Jordan said and her mom shook her head, Reece came down the stairs now their dad occupied the bathroom due to his lateness.

"I am so sick of him being late now, he is so selfish, it doesn't just affect him it affects me too" Jordan snapped angrily in a hushed manor.  
"he is your dad Jordan give him respect" her mom said  
"I lost my respect when I realised he was my dad" she snapped, her mother recoiled asif she was slapped her eyes wide  
"don't talk about him like that" she hissed  
"I will speak my mind, that is one of the many human rights" Jordan stated matter of factly  
"I don't think you would appreciate it if I told him" her mom said sitting up straighter and folding her arms  
"I don't care mom, you will anyway" Jordan sneered angrily, her mom was a good person but such a doormat, she doesn't know what she see's in her father and it disgusts her really.

"just go to school already" her mom said running her hands through her hair, Jordan looked up and silently muttered 'give me strength' and stood up, Jordan didn't mean to be so bitter and mean but she speaks her mind and is truthful, she loved her mom and has pity for this spell she is under forcing her to love a man like him.

After a brief passing in the stairway she walked into the bathroom full of polouted air from that ghastly deodorant, she coughed feeling unable to breath and grabbed her toothbrush and began brushing her teeth.

Sometimes she did like her dad, sometimes they really got along, sometimes she didn't think he was a dick and wondered why she was so negative, but he would be quick to kill the mood and piss her off making her remember everything.

She finished up in the bathroom and then skipped down the stairs and grabbed her converse low tops in black and laced them on, throwing her lunch in her bag and swinging it over her shoulder she was off out the door, she walked about 20 houses down to her friends meeting place, her friends house.

Her friends are 4 other girls, Amie, Jaydeen, Devan and Lindi.

Amie, a short very pretty but super skinny girl with blonde hair with darker roots at the top, green eyes and thin lips, she was dressed in a skirt, blouse, tie, black vans and a black Parka. 

Jaydeen was also very skinny, more tanned than us (except Devan) she thinks she is a brunette like Jordan but isn't, she has dark blonde hair and was dressed in a white blouse, tie, skinny black jeans with her shirt tucked in and a black leather jacket like Jordan's and a burgundy red knitted scarf also Jordan and her's favourite colour, and some black leather combats that Jordan happens to adore, she was a very pretty girl in Jordan's opinion, green eyes framed with the thickest of black eyelashes, she doesn't even need to dream of wearing mascara its so unfair, and big lips, Jordan doesn't see why boys aren't crawling at her feet because she is what every boy should want right?.

Lindi, she is more like Jordan, she has light blonde hair and dark roots she really needs to do something about, she has a rather flat nose and a nose piercing inspired by Jordan, her's is pink and the nasty boys say it's a spot but Jordan thinks it looks nice, (Jordan's is blue) she even went with her to get it done, she cried the little. (wimp), anyway, she has blue eyes and a few spots and blackheads occupying her face, she isn't skinny like Jaydeen and Amie, Devan too and is more like Jordan with the weight but she says she is skinnier than me but most disagree, she isn't the prettiest of girls but can make herself look really nice, she was wearing a black skirt with completely black tights and ankle combat boots with a thick soul, a white blouse, tie and black school blazer over a green parka.

Devan however would be called 'the odd one out' of them all, she has tanned skin, thick black hair that makes her head look too big for her puny body, she reminds Jordan of a flower (chuckle) that's head is to heavy and drags it around on the floor, Devan has black eyes, a really big nose ad small lips, she isn't too pretty but Jordan does like her, she can trust her 80% of the time, she was dressed in a skirt, seethrough black tights, black brogues (EUGH), tie, white blouse and cardigan, and over that another (to Lindi's annoyance) a green parka. 

Out of them all she prefers Jaydeen or Lindi, Jaydeen would be first of course Jordan liked to think of her as her best friend but never likes to get too close, she likes them all but gets tired of their constant nagging and demands.

In reality they barely knew her, well her the real Jordan who she keeps locked out the way of judgement and keeps her safe from others, the geeky, rock loving Jordan although some of her more rocky side has come out when she expresses' her desire for some tattoos and bands.

Although Jaydeen does know about half of her geeky fangirl obsessions she doesn't know the full story.

"Vampire Diaries" Jaydeen said and they both smiled widely at eachother began discussing it the whole way to school ignoring the others being moody about the fact that they can't join in fully on the conversation, Jordan just merely rolled her eyes and tutted in annoyance at the snide coments and would abruptly tell them to 'fuck off' or 'shut up' because it's a Friday and no one can be bothered today.

They all walked in their separate ways breaking off into 2 and 3 of them and Jordan was in the trio and walked to a random building of La Push High and sat down, she just chatted with Jydeen and Devan and they sat on the floor and the usual heard of boys who follow them around came through the doors and began their own conversation.

The bell rang and Jaydeen and Jordan walked their route after saying a brief bye to Devan and walked to their homerooms what was opposite eachother luckily enough.

She walked in and sat down in her usual space alone in the back corner, she plugged in her earphones and began listening to her beloved Arctic monkeys 'why do you only call me when you're high?' came on her 2nd favourite song 1st one definitely 'do I wanna know?' she heard the chair screech beside her and her legs dropped to the floor and hit her chair leg, her blood boiled, it was little things like this that really niggled her and got under her skin when people was so rude and abrupt, she looked up scowling she sighed through her flared nostrils and it was like he didn't even notice_ Jordan calm yourself you have better things to do than agrue with this shmuk anyway save the insults for today, proven the mood you are in you may need them later on…_ the little conscience in Jordans head reasoned and she was right…

"What the hell? Its because I'm an atheist isn't it? Huh? Let me quote you on something 'Atheists go to hell' you so nicely said! Well I have endured the pain of being in my RE lessons with you and found out that god supposedly loves all his 'children' so why would he banish them to hell then huh?" she yelled to her RE teacher as she walked out of the room shaking her head  
"Fucking bitch" Jordan growled as she stared at the detention slip her RE teacher gave her.

Half her dam lunch break will be wasted on that bitch, she walked out of the classroom and down the hall to her 4th lesson of the day….

The bell rang for lunch and Jordan stood up in her English class, she was seated next to Jaydeen who laughed when she told her about the argument she had with the RE teacher.

"seeya at lunch then, text me when you are free" Jaydeen snickered to an scowling Jordan  
"funny bitch" she said fake laughing, Jaydeen laughed and walked the other way, Jordan looked at the slip and walked into the detention room, she wasn't alone, the jackass Paul Lahote was sat there from this morning, she mentally groaned and her RE teacher finished her heated whisper with an very pissed off looking Paul and sauntered over to me, she snatched the slip and signed it  
"sit next to Lahote, Knight" she said  
"I don't understand why I am here" Jordan said  
"because you constantly disrupt my lesson" she said  
"me and others, why aren't they here?" Jordan asked  
"because it was you all along" she said  
"more like 'because you are an atheist and Im a Christian and I automatically hate you" Jordan said  
"Are you implying Im being raicist?" she asked  
"maybe I am" Jordan said  
"SIT DOWN KNIGHT RIGHT NOW BEFORE I ARRANGE A MEETING WITH YOUR PARENTS!" she yelled horrified  
"Oh please don't tell my mommy, cry cry cry beg beg beg whatever" Jordan said sitting down next to a silent laughing Paul, she was livid so angry infact coincidentally a lightbulb burst, everyone jumped and the teacher cursed and muttered about cheap bulbs.

"I will be back in half an hour" she said and closed the door behind her  
"cheap lightbulbs more like dead students coming back to haunt your as" I muttered and Paul burst out laughing  
"shut up" Jordan said annoyed.

This was going to be a very long day.

**Bit of a shight chapter I know but its just to start, might make something between Paul and Jordan or should I leave it with Jacob and Jordan? Help me guys! PM me or review.**

**Btw I have no Beta or whatever so you will have to bare-with me.**


	3. a lot of grimancing

**IM BACK! I hope you all had an amazing Christmas and got everything you wanted, I know I did.**

**So I have 1 person for making something out of paul and Jordan and then I have another saying leave it as Jacob/Jordan, HELP! Please guys I need your help.**

**To be honest I love writing Jordan, she is just so easy and cool to write, I enjoy it.**

**So happy with the reviews thanks guys I love you all and keep in touch! Don't be shy.**

**Onwards with the story.**

Chapter 2

I spoke a lot with Paul Lahote man whore #1, just kidding he isn't so bad, we seem to have similar anger problems, hm a lot more than me but eh I get angry a lot and we seem to understand eachother, he looked at me weird and them looked disappointed, I got nervous what was he doing counting my spot? Do I have to many to be 'dateable?' ugh shut up Jordan seriously we gave up on trying to be attractive when we realised we _just aren't_ attractive! I know I know jeez leave me alone a girl can dream right? Of Paul Lahote yeah because _That_ will happen, he will just friendzone you so don't get your hopes up and the wrong impression, he is naturally a flirt! Okay okay don't be so mean, my ego hirts after all that. Oh please our ego? We have enough to go around, we was born self centered! Shut up.

The RE teacher sauntered back in  
"you are free to go now" she said and I stood up  
"YES!" I yelled and Paul chuckled, I walked out the door after him but then the teacher called me back in  
"SOS" I whispered and he turned around and shot me a sympathetic look  
"Knight, I want an apology" she said  
"I am appolagising for not beleiving in god?" I askedconfused  
"DAMMIT JORDAN JUST SAY SORRY!" she yelled making me jump  
"shit, fine sorry" I said holding my hands up as a surrender, her red angry face turned away and pointed to the door whilst sipping her black coffee.

"Later hater" I said walking out the door and Paul was leaning against the wall, what the hell is he doing waiting for me?  
"how was it?" he asked  
"Shut up, I cant take it" I said leaning against the wall  
"what?" he asked  
"the outside world, Im not used to it! I have to go back!" I yelled and ran for the detention room but he grabbed me laughing, I smiled lauging with him and I realised his arms where around my waist and his chin was on my shoulder, wow he is not! No not like that although looks wise he is shmokin but no his temperature is wow boiling! Where is he when my nan doesn't turn the radiators on?

I looked at his face what was on my shoulder and smirked at the floor  
"get off me you big sack of muscles" I said prying his arms from my waist but he squeezed me in a hug  
"that is for making my detention fun" he said and I felt all mushy and gooey inside, seriously? Chick flick moments aren't my proudest of times, in fact I will be cringing about this in bed later.

"Paul, you can let go of me now" I whispered and he did but then threw an arm around me  
"where have you been all my detentions?" he asked  
"not causing trouble" I said and he laughed  
"where have you been all my life?" he asked smiling and there it was again the flutter of butterflies and the streak of fire igniting in my stomach, hotter than his body heat.

We got to the canteen and he took his arm from around me to open the doors  
"see ya around Jordan" he said winking and I am pretty sure my face was a tomato by now but still, I smiled  
"bye Paul" I said and he entered the hall, I leant against the wall and pulled out my iPhone and texted Jaydeen _Dobby is a free elf_ and smirked at my own Harry Potter reference  
I entered the hall after my red face had returned to my normal tanned skin by checking with the black screen of my phone, I ran a hand through my hair and entered the hall.

I seen the table where Paul sat at and he has his face stuffed in food and then he looked up at me and smiled and winked I lifted my hand up and wiggled my fingers in my signature wave that I have been doing all my life, the other guys in his group of hotties turned to look at me but I wasn't looking, my heart clenched painfully at the memory of last year, Jacob and I, well I kinda fell inlove with Jacob, I mean he was a nice guy and I was only 15 but still, I was madly inlove with him and he broke my heart, we knew each other all our lives and when he spoke that day about a girl he had quote 'known forever' I thought he meant me so I told him to go for it and then he ended up asking Bella Swan out to the cinema for a date breaking my heart 'I gotta go call bella' I grimanced as those words washed over me, then he changed into what he is now, his lush long black hair was cropped and now look at him! Completely different.

I didn't know I was at my table intil Jaydeen pulled me out of my grimance.

~Paul~

"Seriously she is so cool, I mean look at her" I said nodding over to her table where she sat eating a large amount of food with her mind in her phone not cring that her friends ate salads because they wanted to 'watch their weight' and she was also surrounded by boys yet she didn't care or hold back!  
"if you love her so much then ask her out" Jared said dabbing a fry into some ketchup  
"yeah I mean look she is obviously your type" Kim said from Jared's side  
"who?" Jacob asked looking up  
"Jordan knight, you know her right?" I asked, it was no seacret that she had a crush on him but he as stupid as fuck was oblivious to it, he grimanced and nodded, he looked over to her table with a guilty look on his face, apparently when he ditched her she fainted and was seriously ill, she was in hospital for 2 months and almost died but the Janitor found her when he went to his car, she barely survived but if Jake had stayed then she would have been fine.  
"I know her" he mumbled.

What a douche.

"I don't know man what if I imprint on another girl, don't want her to be another Leah Clearwater" I said and Seth looked up  
"no offence" he said and Seth shrugged, he knew Jordan well, Leah was her sisters best friend, I seen it in his mind and he said it before.  
"some don't imprint paul, I mean what if she is the one and you don't need to imprint to know she is your soulmate?" Embry said and I looked back over to her and she grabbed another fry and looked up and met my gaze I smiled at her and she flashed me a million dollar smile that was hypnotizing, her teeth where perfectly straight and she had dimples made her look sweet and cute, not that id ever say that out loud.

I mouthed 'meet me outside after' and I had to do it a few times because she would mouth an impatient 'WHAT?' at me and then at my 4th attempt she smiled and nodded and made an ok sign with her hands.

Jacob looked over to her but she didn't notice because her mind was elsewhere and was frowning at nothing in particular, someone grabbed her phone, a boy from her table her face was paniky and shocked as she stood up  
"Jordans phone!" he yelled  
"not funny give it back dick breath!" she yelled and he laughed and looked at it  
"ooh fanfiction" he said and she growled  
"don't make me hurt you" she warned in a deadly tone he thought was a joke  
"Hmm what else?" he asked and she ran for him, she was quite fast and was advancing on him, I pushed my leg out and he tripped and went flying, she almost fell but I caught her and she fell onto my lap in a sitting position, everyone was laughing and cheering, as for the boy, he was a mess on the floor, she smiled at me  
"thankyou" she whispered and hugged me briefly and then walked over to the boy  
"you are a wanker Daniel" she growled snatching her hone from his hand and walked off.

"oh she is definitely for you" Jared said and then she ran a hand through her hair and then locked eyes with me and then her eyes wandered to the others who all had to be looking back…

~Jordan~

I wanted to give a superhero kiss that the girls always give the superheros after saving them by saying 'how can I repay you?' and then kissing their faces off, but I settled for a smile and an thanks, I let my eyes wander over the table, Seth, Quil, Embry, Jared and Kim all stared back at me and then I allowed myself to look in the restricted area, Jacob.

He was staring right back into my eyes and then something happened, I don't know what why or how but something happened, I felt like 1 million steel cables tied themselves around my heart and his eyes lit up and his face looked like someone trying the lindoor chocolate for the first time or a child getting tickets to Disney land, utter adoration and sheer excitement.

Jaydeen grabbed my arm and my eyes tore away from his warm ones and to her asking me if I was okay and I nodded and we sat down, I did hurt my ankle a little…

The rest of the day went fast and before I knew it I was walking out of the school after Paul didn't meet me like _he_ arranged to outside the hall, someone aid he was shaking and ran away into the woods.

Whatever.

I departed from my friends and made my way out the other side of town towards my nans house and I knocked on the door.

My Granddad answered the door  
"Y'allright Jordan?" he asked and I nodded feeling the bruises forming on my legs where I hit Paul's legs and the bruises on my arms where he gripped me tightly to prevent me from falling off.  
"Yeah" I said walking in and wiping my converses, I took them off and followed him into the kitchen where he made me a coffe game me food and I pigged out watching two and a half men (ASHTON KUTCHER HOT HOT HOT) I scrolled on my phone and Paul popped up to me on facebook, I ignored him for ditching me but then decided to talk to him back.

Something stood out his last message 'gtg do some superhero duties'I frowned and replied a quick 'okay bye' and closed my phone.

Strange huh…

**Well? Whaddya think? I will make better chapters than this, I just decided to get the imprinting shenanigans' over with.**

**Hit me up with your comments! x**


End file.
